


Third and Second Pillar - Incorrections

by Behemoth_King



Series: Pillars(Drabble) [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Felix and El forced to pretend they have no ties to one another, Gen, Which makes babey cry, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-21 10:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Behemoth_King/pseuds/Behemoth_King
Summary: Felix and Edelgard experience a big hurt when Abel calls the Emperor “daddy”.





	Third and Second Pillar - Incorrections

**Author's Note:**

> This hurted to write. I knew how it would go down, start to finish, but IT. STILL. HURTED.

Felix cursed fate, their son having snuck away from his caretaker. He had started running towards the gathering of imperial guards, voice loud and excited. “Daddy!” It was painfully obvious who he was planning on tackling.

He quickly grabbed the boy, acting as if he had been Abel’s target all along. “My apologies, Your Majesty.” Disgust radiated throughout his body at his words and the confusion they caused to cross over their son’s face.

Edelgard was able to keep the pain contained to her eyes, but Abel wasn’t so lucky. Tears started going down his face very quickly.

For once, he was glad Byleth wasn’t here. The boy would be inconsolable if he was publicly told that both of them weren’t his parents. As would Byleth in her current state.

—

The moment others were gone and the less trustworthy out of sight, Edelgard made a beeline to where Felix’s office was.

She knocked once before entering, and sure enough Abel was sniffling in Felix’s arms as he sat behind his desk.

The moment the door was closed behind her, Felix spoke. “It wasn’t your fault. He’s been sneaking away from Druden quite often here recently.”

“It doesn’t matter whose fault it is. Abel is the who is suffering, as is Kain.”

At her voice saying his name, Abel turned his head to look at her, his face fighting between his earlier excitement and the confusion Felix was forced to give him.

“It’s alright, sweetling.” Edelgard smiled at him, going around Felix’s desk, squatting down to be at eye level and gently ruffled his teal hair.

“Da-daddy?” His voice was breaking her heart, but she kept smiling.

“Can you keep a secret, my dear Abel?” A thought had popped into her head. She wanted to cry ‘Yes!’ so badly, but that would not be fair to him. Not after before. “Now you can’t tell anyone.”

He slowly nodded. Felix looked a little curious himself.

Edelgard got up and picked Abel out of her warden’s lap, speaking in a faux whisper and unable to stop her smile from growing bigger. “I am your daddy.” 

“I knew it! But papa-“ His blue eyes had lit up, a look far more suited to him than before.

“Because it’s a secret. Which is why you can’t mention it to anyone.” Felix lips curled up in slight amusement as he played along.

Abel’s mouth made an ‘oh’ shape. “But what about Kain?”

“She’ll be asked to keep it too.” Felix assured him.

That answer sated Abel and he began to happily share with her the events of his morning.

**Author's Note:**

> The boy adores his daddy ok? He really loves her so much, and Felix will most likely be stewing on what he said to Abel for weeks. But at least babeys won’t be confused in the future.


End file.
